


Tales on christmas

by Decompositionbeauty



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decompositionbeauty/pseuds/Decompositionbeauty
Summary: Compendio de mini relatosUno cada día de diciembre hasta Navidad.Hwasun/WheebyulMoonsun/WheesaHwabyul/WheesunFluff -angst leve.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 13





	1. 1. Belén [Wheesa]

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo lo publiqué originalmente en wattpad y allí cumplió su función de calendario de adviento, lo re-subo aquí porque la mayor parte de los relatos me gustaron mucho y aunque sean finales de abril nunca es tarde para un fanfics navideño uwú.

Wheein siempre le ha dicho a Hyejin que la navidad tiene un olor particular, Hyejin la mayoría de las veces ríe arrugando la nariz y pregunta entre risas cual es ese olor tan particular con el que Wheein relaciona su época favorita del año. Wheein nunca responde. Suele cambiar el tema, suele mirar hacia todas direcciones menos a la cara de Hyejin murmurando que en algún momento ella sabrá cuál es el olor de la navidad.

Ahora, es 20 de diciembre, y Hyejin con su pequeña hija, esa que tanto les costó tener, en brazos _cree_ saber cuál es el olor de la navidad.

Le dice a Wheein cuando la ve, que el olor de la navidad es casi idéntico al olor de la felicidad. Es como canela, nuez moscada, lirios también, logra pronunciar entre los escandalosos quejidos de la niña a la que ambas miran, Wheein le sonríe y por primera vez en años le dice que el olor de la navidad es como el olor de las tormentas, huele a tierra mojada, a chocolate caliente, a almendras, y a canela también.

Hyejin no duerme. Se queda en silencio mirando el techo y de vez en vez observa la cuna de su hija, preguntándose en que falló cuando identificó el dulce y pacífico aroma de la navidad.

Quizás Wheein tiene razón y las tormentas son lo más cercano al olor de la navidad, sin embargo no puede entenderlo. Mirando a su hija, _Belén_ , reanaliza las palabras de Wheein.

La navidad para ambas huele a canela. Canela es el principal aroma que desprende el sistema de aroma terapia para bebés que Byul y Yong-sun les habían regalado. Al comienzo se había negado creyendo que los aromas que traía eran demasiado fuertes para la niña. Yong había negado y se había reído de su feroz protección, y luego terminó diciéndole que _era_ para niños y que ningún aroma sería demasiado brusco para ella. Los primeros días Hyejin aún duda de la veracidad de las palabras de Yong-sun y vigila de cerca a su niña, buscando encontrar cualquier cambio en sus gestos que pueda darle la razón y tirar el aparato que sus amigas le habían obsequiado. Canela también era, el aroma natural que desprendía la piel de la pequeña Belén, el de Wheein era chocolatado y Wheein jamás quiso decirle cuál era el suyo propio pero, Hyejin cree que puede ser como las almendras. Espera tener razón porque, adora el olor del té de almendras que Wheein suele tener en la despensa.

El tiempo, al final, le había dado la razón a Solar. Inclusive, Belén parecía tener una extraña fascinación por el dichoso artefacto y casi siempre terminaba llevándoselo a los labios o golpeándolo en alguna superficie.

Entonces, después de todo, Wheein y ella coinciden en que la navidad huele a canela. A su hija, Belén. La que tanto buscaron y por la que se sometieron a un montón de exámenes de fertilidad, Hyejin recuerda que todo proceso fue exhaustivo y muchas veces creyó que todo terminaría en nada. Muchas veces junto a Wheein, Yong-sun y Byul-yi hablaron también de la adopción pero Wheein siempre lo descartó. Ella quería vivir, aunque sea una vez, el embarazo. Hyejin, en cambio, quería adoptar aunque sea una vez. Entonces a Yong se le ocurre la idea de que tengan dos niños, uno fertilizado invitro y otro adoptado, cuando Wheein está por replicar Yong asegura que tiene un gran corazón y _puede_ criar a dos niños sin problemas, además, _hay que darles la oportunidad a los niños ya nacidos,_ _Puppy_ _._

Les costó un año, recuerda. Mientras sigue allí, frente a la cuna de su hija de casi tres. Wheein quedó oficialmente embarazada en medio de abril y nació en diciembre, muy cercana a las navidades de aquel año. Era una niña muy sana aún cuando nació casi tres semanas antes de los nueve meses de embarazo. Su nombre oficial fue, Dae Ann-Jung. Para Hyejin era la niña más hermosa que había visto jamás, incluso más bonita que la niña que su pareja amiga habían adoptado. Recuerda también que les costó un año más poder bautizarla como ellas querían. A veces las echaban de la iglesia sin mediar ninguna palabra más que insultos, otras amenazaban con golpearlas, hasta que Yong terminó dándoles una solución, que si bien al comienzo no les gustó, las convenció.

La solución era, bautizar a la niña como madre soltera. Hyejin sería la que figuraría como única madre ya que Wheein había sido la que la llevó en el vientre. Con la idea de Sun, lograron bautizar a Dae seis meses después, y la ceremonia fue pequeña. El nombre bautismal que le dieron fue Belén y lo eligió Byul.

Les gustó tanto que terminaron usándolo seguido.

Es 21 de diciembre y Hyejin intenta, de nuevo, identificar el olor de la navidad. Huele como la felicidad, vuelve a decirle a Wheein pero antes de que Wheein arrugue el entrecejo y replique cualquier cosa que quiera decir, ella la detiene mostrándole una carta. Era la confirma de sus tantos intentos de adopción en un pequeño centro en la cuidad, Hyejin entre susurros le dice que lo momentos más felices de su vida habían sido, justamente, en vísperas navideñas. Entonces, ¿cómo no va a oler a felicidad? pregunta. Wheein no sabe que responder, en parte porque está impactada, por otra las palabras raspan su garganta y le resulta imposible decirle a Hye que la navidad tiene olor a la temporada de tormentas.

Hyejin le sonríe, se le acerca y le envuelve en sus brazos. Wheein llora en ellos y se le dificulta aún más poder decir que las lluvias son el aroma de la navidad y que también está feliz porque llegará una nueva persona a su hogar para llenarlo de más risas.

Hyejin deslizó sus dedos por la espalda de Wheein, consolando a la mujer. Estaba susurrándole palabras de aliento cuando oye una voz chillona y alegre que intenta llamarlas pero solo lograr balbuceos inentendibles.

Eso, hasta que luego de varios intentos, logra juntar dos sílabas. _"Ma-ma Mama. Mamá"._

Wheein, se desenreda del brazo de Hyejin y corre a abrazar a la pequeña y llenarla de besos en sus mejillas la niña ríe y continúa diciendo _mamá._ Hyejin también se une al abrazo y le cuenta a la menor que al día siguiente -justo para su cumpleaños- llegará un hermano para ella.

Cuando es 22 de diciembre, Wheein y Hyejin están tan nerviosas que aún con la baja temperatura ambiental, sudan. Y sudan mucho. Tuvieron que ducharse dos veces, y dejar a Belén con Byul y Yong, las cuales le tenían una bonita sorpresa a su _sobrina_ por su cumpleaños.

El niño al que adoptaron se llama, Kwan, tiene los ojos ligeramente más grandes que el promedio en Corea, tiene la piel en un tono muy parecido al de Hyejin al igual que Belén, y un cabello castaño casi idéntico al de Wheein.

Wheein mientras lo observa adaptarse piensa que el niño encaja perfectamente en su hogar. _Como si estuviese hecho para él,_ le susurra su mente y ella está de acuerdo.

Entonces al mirar nuevamente a su hijo, esta vez acompañado de su hermana, llegan las palabras de Hyejin como con el viento _l_ _a navidad huele como a la felicidad_. Y Wheein, aún cuando le cuesta, cree que sí.

La navidad huele a felicidad. Aún cuando difiera de persona a persona el olor de la navidad es como la felicidad.

Ella recuerda que para Byul huele a girasoles, al mar y a las noches de verano. Huele como a girasoles porque Yong-sun, su novia, los ama y siempre tiene alguno en algún macetero de su casa. Huele como al mar porque en el mar cuando las olas golpeaban la orilla, Yong le dijo entre risas lo mucho que la amaba y las noches de verano se debían a las primeras noches que se habían convertido en una familia de tres. Entonces, al final, la navidad para Byul huele a grandes momentos felices en su vida.

Para Yong-sun huele a limones, a flores, y a noches de verano también. Yong suele asegurarle que el olor cítrico del limón le recuerda a Byul por que lo huele en su piel como si fuese parte de sí, las flores en general para Yong-sun son toda su relación con Byul-yi y las noches de verano son el inicio de una vida en familia. Y también, como si todo fuese un círculo sin inicio ni final, la navidad para Yong-sun es _felicidad._

Para Hyejin huele a canela, lirios, nuez moscada y canela. Ella recuerda cada uno de los momentos relacionados a cada olor a la perfección. La canela es Belén, toda ella, cada uno de los grandes momentos que la niña les ha dado a ambas, los lirios son Wheein regalándoselos en un San Valentín, nuez moscada son sus navidades luego de vivir juntas. Y nuevamente todo se reduce a la felicidad que fluye en su interior cuando piensa en navidad.

Y para ella es tierra mojada, almendras, chocolate caliente y canela. Tierra mojada era el olor que desprenden las tardes de invierno acurrucada a un lado de Hyejin, el chocolate caliente a la temporada de tormentas cerca de su novia, almendras era el olor de la piel de Hyejin y cuando esta no estaba el té en la alacena le recordaba a ella, y canela, insiste, es Belén. Y vuelve al ciclo infinito donde la navidad huele a felicidad.

Entonces al acercarse a su familia, lo sabe con certeza.

La navidad huele a felicidad.


	2. 2. Champagne [Wheesun}

Si tuviese que comparar, forzosamente, a Wheein con algo sería con el champagne. Suave. Su piel es tersa, pálida como las perlas en el mar, y tan suave como los pétalos de cualquier flor. Burbujeante. Su personalidad era tan alegre, tan bondadosa, y transmite la misma paz que le transmitían las burbujas de jabón cuando era niña.

La conoció cuando eran niñas y ella perseguía una de las dichosas burbujas en su patio. Estaba tan concentrada en ello que nunca vio a la otra niña frente suyo hasta que la golpeó.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —exclama tratando de ayudarla.

Wheein sonríe, y su sonrisa es tan blanca como un cúmulo de estrellas en un cielo infinito, menea la cabeza de un lado a otro y murmura.

—La culpa es mía, yo me crucé.

Su voz es como el cántico de los pájaros en las mañanas.

Se la vuelve a topar cuando llega a su salón. Está a un costado casi a un rincón cercano a una ventana absorta en lo que ve, Yong-sun sonríe y grita a su encuentro. Wheein se sobresalta y tarda en reconocerla, sin embargo -cuando por fin lo hace- sonríe, de la misma forma. Y esta vez hace sus pies temblar.

—Buenos días...   
Wheein duda al continuar y hace un gesto con la cabeza. Yong se apresura a aclarar su nombre.

—Kim Yong-sun. Buenos días para ti también.

—Jung Wheein —dice la contraria sin esperar un gesto dubitativo de la contraria para decirle el suyo propio.

Han pasado diez años desde aquel entonces. Yong-sun ahora tiene dieciocho años, y el corazón de le estruja al pensar en la más baja. Piensa que debe decirle que la ama pero siempre retrocede, ella se ve jodidamente feliz cuando mira a Byul-yi sus ojos se empequeñecen, su nariz se arruga y en sus mejillas se forman dos holluelos.

Está enamorada de Byul. Ella lo sabe. Lo siente. Lo siente cuando busca entre todos los centros comerciales que ve un regalo perfecto para la rubia. Lo siente cuando pasa navidad en la casa de Byul-yi y a ella no la llama si quiera para decirle que le desea una feliz navidad.

Lo siente -lo sabe, más bien- cuando el 26 de diciembre Wheein la llama ilusionada diciéndole que Byul le pidió salir.


	3. 3. Sidra [Hwabyul]

Para Hyejin la navidad es blanca como la calma, es como las nubes, es como las mariposas en vuelo, como la espuma de las olas del mar cuando están a punto de romper en la orilla, es como las flores meciéndose con el leve viento susurrante en las mañanas, es como la porcelana de los juegos de mesa que conserva su abuela en algún rincón de su hogar, es como el frío ártico que le cala los huesos cuando camina por las calles en pleno invierno, es como el dolor que le nubla la vista cuando su padre le abandona, es como un cúmulo de estrellas en noches de verano, es como el leve cántico de los pájaros, es como pétalos regados en el suelo en otoño.

Es frío. Es dolor. Es color. Y es todo lo que ama también.

Es cuando entra a la universidad, con todos sus sueños en su espalda, cuando la navidad cambia su tonalidad. Cuando la ve, cuando ella se voltea y la mira con esos ojos llenos de melancolía y dolor que la navidad se convierte en rojo.

Un rojo salvaje. Un rojo fuerte y doloroso como las manzanas fermentadas de la sidra, como la sangre que recorre sus arterias y la mantienen viva mientras observa a la rubia mujer que está ahí sentada casi frente a Hyejin, es como un fuego ardiente, es como las hojas de otoño, es como la libertad que le permite acercarse a ella preguntar por su nombre.

Se llama Moon Byul-yi, el nombre para Hyejin es casi tan precioso como la mujer de ojos castaños teñidos por las injusticias que vivió hasta que la conoce.

Ella es escurridiza. Lo nota cuando trata de saber de ella pero esta se escabulle y camina lo más lejos posible de la morena de ojos atigrados. A Hyejin no le molesta. Sabe que el dolor que es difícil de expresar, sabe que cierra la garganta que los ojos se nublan y las manos tiemblan, por que ella lo ha sentido enredarse en sus huesos y vivir con ella en su interior.

Hyejin intenta acercarse a la fémina cada que puede. Le habla de todo y nada, de las cosas más banales y sin sentido hasta lo que Hyejin cree es de lo más complejo. Se sienta a su lado y le susurra mientras la mujer la contempla con curiosidad pero nunca aporta más allá de un par de monosílabos que para Hyejin son ganancias.

Costaron dos meses para que la mujer le hablase. Hyejin siente su órgano explotar cuando ella es la que se acerca, se sienta a su lado y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dice

—Eres una persona muy persistente, Hyejin.

La morena asiente. Ella tiene razón. Cuando Hye quiere algo, lo que sea, persiste y persiste hasta conseguirlo porque así le había enseñado su madre, y Hyejin así se lo transmite a su interlocutora y lo ojos de ella se tiñen de un dolor aún más palpable que cuando la conoció.

Y duele. Duele tanto que su estómago se contrae, se voltea, se hunde.

Byul no tiene familia, y de todas formas en uno de sus brazos yace la tinta que conforma un dibujo de cinco personas con palabras que Hyejin aún intenta descifrar, según Byul le cuenta su madre murió en un accidente automovilístico en las noches previas a la navidad, su padre le abandonó cuando aún no nacía y sus abuelos la echaron de su hogar cuando supieron de su condición sexual. A Hyejin le pican las manos por rozarla su piel pálida la cuál le llama como la noche llama en susurros a las luciérnagas para iluminarla, ella deja sus dedos sobre la mesa y es Byul quién coloca su mano sobre los mismos, y Hyejin siente su respiración cortarse.

La morena le promete que desde aquel día todo irá bien que ya no habrá más dolor. Que ya no estará rota, que ella misma intentará reparar las heridas con las que carga.  
Por que,

—Nunca se está tan oscuro como antes del amanecer, Byul-yi.

Y Byul cree, con el pasar de los meses que Hyejin, aquella que es como una flor en primavera, tiene razón. Nunca estuvo tan oscuro.

Cuando llega diciembre ese año, Hyejin, siente el desazón de una cuidad entera sin color. Se siente fustrada, sofocada. Reconstruir a una persona era, aún, más díficil que lo que creyó.

Busca intensamente algún psicólogo que pueda ayudar a Byul-yi mientras ella llega a los cimientos de su hogar destruido por el fallecimiento de su abuela. Entrando al lugar piensa que ella también necesita de algún profesional porque también está rota, porque también cuando nadie la ve abraza sus rodillas con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Y sigue doliendo.

Duele tanto.

Consigue a un profesional días antes de navidad. Byul-yi está ansiosa se come las uñas y tiembla. Hyejin sabe que es porque, mañana 22 de diciembre se cumplen tres años de la muerte de su madre, así que ella une sus pulgares y le promete -no por primera vez- que todo estará bien.

Byul le cree. Le creería incluso si le dijese que el mundo se está cayendo o que la gravedad no existe, y como es Hyejin quien lo dice entra al cubículo. Cuando sale, pasada una hora, ella se aferra a los cabellos carbón de Hyejin mientras esta desliza de arriba a abajo sus dedos en la espalda de la rubia.

—Somos tan fuertes como un roquerío en el mar, Byul —murmura la mujer de ojos felinos continuando con el leve danzar de sus dedos en el cuerpo contrario—. Saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.

Lo hacen. Salen de ello, veinticuatro meses después.

Es 23 de diciembre de los dos años que le siguieron. En el proceso conocieron a Yong-sun y Wheein, ambas estudiantes llenas de esperanza, brillo, color y vida en sus entrañas. Conviviendo con ellas realmente llegó a creer que se había enamorado de Yong, sin embargo, la paz que siente con Sun no es la misma que siente cuando está con Byul.

Byul quién está menos rota de cuando la conoció. Byul la que en sus ojos ya casi no hay vestigios de una melancolía tan infinita como el universo sino que ahora brillan vivos como las estrellas en el espacio. Byul quién mira la sala del psicólogo con su alta temporal en sus temblorosas manos con nostalgía.

Y la ama. La ama. La ama tanto que es capaz de entregarle todo con tal de que el brillo titilante de sus ojos castaños no vuelva a apagarse jamás.

Está apretando un vaso de sidra de la celebración de la finalización de su terapia psicológica cuando Byul sonriente se acerca a su rostro tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos susurrando cosas que Hyejin no logra entender cuando la besa. La besa. Y la vuelve a besar.

Entonces navidad se vuelve aún más roja, casi tan roja como los labios de Byul sobre los suyos.


	4. Chapter 4

No era solo su nombre. No. Era mucho más, Byul-yi, no era una estrella solo por su nombre y Wheein lo sabía bien.

Era brillante. Y no solo por que su presencia iluminase cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara, sino por su inteligencia. Era la infinita cantidad de temas de los que tenía un _basto_ conocimiento, de los cuales podía hablar por horas sin cansarse, podía aportar cualquier dato interesante a cualquier conversación en desarrollo y aquello, era algo que Wheein admiraba en demasía.

Era energía. No había momento en el que Byul se mantuviese quieta en un solo lugar, siempre estaba moviéndose. Cuando cantaba lo hacía bailando también. Cuando leía, para aportar cada uno de esos datos interesantes -o inútiles, depende de la perspectiva, piensa Wheein- lo hace caminando de un lado a otro. Cuando cocina baila, al igual que cuando canta. Cuando habla mueve sus manos y pies de un lado al otro dándole énfasis a todo lo que está diciendo. Cuando se sienta mueve los dedos de sus manos tamborileándolos a veces en las superficies y otras en sus ásperas rodillas cubiertas de tela en invierno.

Era magnetismo. Byul desde niña, que es desde cuando Wheein la conoce, siempre está rodeada de personas. Las atrae como el polén atrae a las abejas, como las mariposas son atraídas hacia las flores multicolores. Byul es tan magnética como un imán con aquellos ojos oscuros como una noche de luna nueva misteriosos y preciosos cuando brillan levemente como pequeñas luciérnagas.

Era calor. Byul-yi irradia energía, ya Wheein lo había dicho antes siempre moviéndose, siempre haciendo algo, pero también es calurosa. Siempre sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes, arrugando la nariz y empequeñeciendo sus ojos almendrados. Suele abrazar constantemente a cada persona que cree que merezca un poco -aunque sea un poco- de calor, se entrega apasionadamente a cada discusión que llega a tener, Wheein siempre que sucede cree irradia tanta pasión y calor como un fuego ardiente.

Era distante. A pesar de que Byul-yi suele ser alguien alguien amable, a veces, puede ser tan fría como el hielo y tan distante como una nebulosa en el espacio, aún cuándo está a solo un par de metros. Sin embargo lo que hace que el corazón de Wheein se contraiga en su cuenca es que, siempre es fría y distante con ella. Solo con ella.

Era hermosa. Sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos rasgados semejantes a una almendra, sus dientes alineados y blanquesinos, su esbelto cuerpo, sus pálidas manos que casi siempre están rozando la espalda de alguien meneándolos de arriba a abajo suave como las alas de una mariposa, y su voz delicada y susurrante como el viento otoñal.

Pero, había una época en el año en que Byul-yi era aún más brillante de lo normal. Navidad. La mujer ama las luces, los villancicos, los árboles y la decoración, Wheein nota que cada diciembre los ojos carbón de Byul brillan con más intensidad y ya no son pequeñas luciérnagas, son grandes nebulosas que iluminan todo.

Y Wheein con la tierra rompiéndose, sabe que ama a esa estrella luminosa y titilante.

—Feliz navidad, Wheeinie —murmura Byul-yi bajo un cielo estrellado la noche de navidad de aquel año.

Wheein boquea. Byul no era así de amable con ella desde que cumplieron trece años, y sus familias dejaron de frecuentarse, y ella conoció a Yong-sun, el sol más jodidamente luminoso que podía llegar a conocer alguna vez y fue como caer desde un precipicio directo hacia el abandono. Aunque, lo quiera, no puede responsabilizar a Yong de las dolorosas decisiones de byul que fueron como espinas clavándose cerca de su corazón.

Byul sonríe con tristeza y sus ojos dejan de brillar con esa intensidad segante del mes de diciembre, Wheein se siente la culpa instalarse en su estómago.

—Nunca quise alejarme —dice estirando sus brazos y rozando aus dedos con los suyos. Y el tacto se sintió como la leve caricia de unos pétalos.

—No fue tu culpa realmente —susurra Wheein con ese tono comprensivo que le caracteriza—. Conocer a Yong fue algo... grande.

Byul asiente. Y sus ojos vuelven a brillar.

—Pero si fue culpa mía alejarme porque sí. Lo siento, Wheeinie. Nunca quise ser cruel.

Wheein sonríe y estrecha a Byul entre sus brazos, y siente casi se inmediato el danzar de los dedos contrarios por su espalda. Y lo ama casi tanto como ama a la dueña de aquellas manos.

—Feliz navidad para ti también, Byul.

Y ese fue el primer vestigio del derretimiento del hielo que mantenía congelada su amistad. 


	5. Chapter 5

Querida Yong-sun:

Tu aroma no se va. Aún persiste en el aire tan fuerte como el día en que te marchaste, el olor a durazno dulce de tu piel sigue ahí, siguiéndome a cada paso que doy dentro de este departamento.

Aún persiste el olor de tus comidas favoritas en mis fosas nasales y ¡Oh, Yong! Duele aún más que las espinas clavándose en un pulmón. La melancolía como las manzanas más amargas del jardin, tiñe aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto te gustaban cuando vivías.

Las fresas que dejaste la última vez que viniste comienzan a perder su distintivo color rojo y un verde oscuro como el musgo se apodera de ellas convirtiéndolas en una masa maloliente en la alacena. Y, a pesar de la peste, no quiero deshacerme de ellas porque es lo único tangible que me queda de ti.

Son las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana y no puedo dormir. La navidad está la vuelta de la esquina, y con ella retumban y vuelven todos los momentos que vivimos aquí. Han pasado solo dos meses, Sun y tu ausencia ya me sofoca.

No puedo dormir porque el fétido aroma de las fresas traspasa las delgadas paredes de -nuestro- departamento y llega directo a mis narices.

Extraño el sonido de tu risa. Extraño el olor a limón del dosificador que tanto te gustaba. Extraño tus ojos tan brillantes como el sol. Extraño tu presencia.

Y joder. Extraño todo.

Wheein dice que debo escribirte para superar tu fallecimiento, dice que no debo mantenerme en los cimientos de un hogar feliz. Que las cenizas nunca hacen bien.

Y lo intento, joder que sí. Pero sigues ahí como en los rincones, sigues ahí con tu olor a duraznos y todo se vuelve más difícil y confuso que antes.

Te amo, Yong. Te amo, hoy. En navidad (cuando las luces decorativas iluminan las calles que tanto amabas recorrer porque navidad era todo felicidad). En el último susurro de año nuevo (cuando te abrazabas a mi y decías que era el inicio de otro año juntas). En el primer indicio del regreso de la primavera (cuando veías los pequeños capullos florecer y llenabas nuestro hogar con girasoles). En la primera nevada del año (cuando te emocionabas por que la navidad, tu época favorita, estaba de vuelta). Te amo en todo.

Gracias por todo. Gracias porque cuándo aún la enfermedad poco te permitía hacer me regalaste tus últimos segundos. Gracias por ser la persona más brillante de este planeta.

Te ama  
Ahn Hyejin.

Espero que mis letras te lleguen a donde sea que estés, cariño. Que lleguen donde estés como las mariposas multicolor que tanto amas.


	6. 6. Adorno [Wheesa]

Desde que Hyejin es consciente, adora la navidad. Sobretodo los adornos alusivos a las fechas. Esferas, trenecillos, duendes, cintas decorativas, guilnaldas, esferas donde cae nieve desde los borde de cristal, cintas, mini trineos y renos de luces con los que la pequeña Hye solía decorar el jardín de sus padres.

A la edad de diez años, Hyejin era un poco más robusta de lo normal y sus pares, mal enseñados desde la cuna, la lastiman y se burlan de su peso y del navideño adorno que cuelga de su bolso. Los niños susurran, y sus crueles y siseantes voces llegan a los oídos de Hyejin como pequeñas mariposas que se alejan con el viento de primavera, que es una idiota que aún cree en Santa Claus.   
Y, sí, ella aún cree en él. Lo espera todos los años en su sofá, con su gato a cuestas y sus regordetas mejillas rojas del frío de Corea en pleno en invierno.

Los niños la aíslan. A veces la empujan y se ríen entre dientes. Otras veces, solo la observan de mala manera. Y cada vez que ocurre aprieta entre el adorno de su mochila el cual cambia año con año (este es muñequito de nieve que su padre le regaló).

Cuando sus padres mueren un día en medio de diciembre y la locura por las fiestas, todos creen que Hyejin convertirá todo ese amor por la navidad en un odio tan repulsivo como los restos regurgitados entremezclados de las comidas anteriores. No lo hizo. Ella en cambio, compró un nuevo adorno para su árbol que le recordase la suave sonrisa de su madre y otro que le recordase los cálidos abrazos de su padre.

La maltratada flor crece como las olas del mar y tan rápido como un parpadeo ella ya tiene quince años. En ese entonces es cuando conoce a Wheein, la mujer más jodidamente amable y hermosa que podía conocer.

Ella llegó como ráfaga cuando estaba leyendo un libro en el patio de la escuela, ella se le acercó sonriéndole amable. Nunca nadie le había sonreído así antes, y su sonrisa provocó el estallido de un millón de meteoritos.

Wheein se sentó a su lado hablando de cualquier tontería como si la conociese de toda la vida. Hyejin intentó advertirle que no debía estar cerca de ella pero Wheein la desestimó moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro, que la aislarían y ella no quería que otra persona lo sufriese

-Yo decidiré de quién soy amiga, muchas gracias- dice riendo.

Hyejin no discutió y Wheein día a día se sentaba a su lado mientras ella leía. Se hicieron cercanas entre las letras de los grandes volúmenes que Hyejin leía, y en los murmullos de los alumnos del salón.

Hyejin se enamoró entre los copos de nieve, el viento de otoño, el anaranjado atardecer que las acompañaba a sus casas y el rojizo de las mejillas de Wheein cuando las temperaturas descendían.

Wheein se enamoró entre las sonrisas de pétalos, en los ojos de noches de invierno, y el delicado tacto de Hyejin en los abrazos otoñales.

-Feliz navidad, Puppy- espeta Hyejin mirándola directamente a los ojos con una mano extendiéndole una pequeña esfera de cristal de color rojo y con la otra acomodándose sus redondos lentes.

-Feliz navidad para ti también, Hyegi- responde sonriendo como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Entonces, Hyejin toma una bocanada de aire se le acerca la abraza y la besa.

La besa sin prisas, lento como el descenso de las hojas de los árboles en otoño, lento como cuando el agua se congela. Lento como su corazón que a duras penas puede escuchar sus latidos.

Cuando se separa dispuesta a huir de allí, Wheein sonríe. Y ahora ella atrae a la flor. Y se siente como el viento en primavera. 


	7. 7. Familia [Moonsun]

Tiembla. Tiembla de pies a cabeza como las hojas tiemblan en el aire antes de llegar al frío suelo de los parques en septiembre. Suda. Suda como de las olas del mar.

Suspira botando el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, si hubiese tenido conocimiento sobre lo difícil, estresante y doloroso que sería estar en la sala de espera mientras Byul-yi daba luz, no lo habría hecho. Al contrario. Habría estado allí tomando de sus delgadas manos, habría susurrado palabras de aliento en su oído y todas las piezas estarían encajando en su lugar.

Además el aire era tan frío que se colaba, incluso, hasta en sus pesados huesos. Se abraza a si misma y se repite casi como un mantra que todo estará bien con Byul-yi, que pronto se irán y podrán celebrar la navidad que se acerca a pasos agigantados.

Aprieta sus dedos en sus rodillas y vuelve, vuelve a repetirse que ellos estarán bien.

\- ¿Familiares de Moon Byul-yi? -pregunta un doctor alto pelo revuelto y el ceño fruncido.

Yong-sun traga saliva y se acerca al médico casi corriendo. En el corto trayecto procura pedirle a todos los santos (que recuerda haber oído de su madre cuando vivía en su techo) que no se haya presentado ninguna complicación que implique llevarse el cádaver de Byul-yi y el de su niño. El solo pensarlo le provoca nauseas. Ellas esperaron a este niño desde hace años la vida no podía ser tan injusta de quitárselos incluso antes de siquiera tenerlo.

-Soy yo. ¿Ella está bien? -interroga de vuelta. El médico la escrudiña de pies a cabeza luego sin decir una palabra vuelve su oscura y fría -como el mismísimo polo- mirada hasta su carpeta.

-Ella está en perfecto estado -joder. Suspira constante. Al menos realiza unas doce respiraciones consecutivas y rasposas en su garganta, sentía que en los últimos quince minutos había suspirado más veces de las que recuerda-. Puede pasar a verla si lo desea -dice el hombre una vez que nota a Yong calmarse por completo.

Ella asiente. No necesita más para ir directo y con toda la prisa del mundo a ver a Byul.

-Me tenías preocupada, Estrella -espeta apenas cruza la puerta. La rubia levanta la cabeza y sonríe. Yong siente el mundo paralizarse bajo sus pies.

Mierda. Cinco años y esa sonrisa aún causa que su mundo tiemble.

-No había de que preocuparse, Yongkong

\- ¿Y bien como le pondremos? -pregunta Yong, Byul observa la regordeta cabecita del recién nacido pensativa, menea la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tiene cara de Hope.

-Es un nombre horrible, Byul-yi. Pero si te gusta está bien. Hope Kim-Moon.

-Lo de los nombres horribles lo llevamos en la sangre, Yong. No se te olvide que le pusiste _Toki_ al gato. De todas formas ya no me gusta le queda mejor Hyesung. Kim-Moon Hyesung

Yong-sun se acerca a la camilla, besa la frente del pequeño y murmura

-Bienvenido al mundo y a la familia, Hyesung.


	8. 8. Pino [Wheebyul]

Byul desde que es amiga de Wheein cumple cada uno de sus caprichos. Desde los más fáciles de conseguir como algún chocolate de una marca específica, un boleto al concierto de su grupo favorito o cuando aún asistían a la escuela escribirle una nota haciéndose pasar por la madre de Wheein para justificar sus inasistencias, hasta las más complicadas como obtener el árbol navideño más grande de todos.

Byul-yi suspira. Hace frío. Lleva sus manos hasta su boca y sopla maldiciendo internamente a Wheein y sus caprichos.

El viento de invierno le recuerda a septiembre y las tardes enteras acurrucada junto a Wheein donde la menor susurra como las flores, le recuerda a Wheein y el suave tacto de su piel de alas de mariposa, le recuerda a su corazón latiendo con fuerza porque Wheein está cerca.

El viento de invierno le recuerda al otoño. Y al año entero, ahí, junto a Wheein.

Byul vuelve a suspirar. Entra al recinto. Busca el árbol más grande que haya, Wheein -la caprichosa pero preciosa Wheein- debe obtener lo que desea siempre. Aún cuando Byul-yi no sepa cómo conseguirlo.

Cuando lo encuentra, suspira por tercera vez en la última hora. Wheein estará contenta, piensa, y es lo único que importa.

—Lo encontré —murmura.

Wheein sonríe. Y su sonrisa se siente como la leve brisa del mar.

Joder. La ama.

—Eres increíble, Byul-yi. Más increíble que toda la galaxia.

Byul se estremece.   
Acepta el abrazo que Wheein le da luego de soltar el paquete con el pino que ella había traído, y también -con el corazón desbocándose- acepta el beso en los labios que llega justo después de los brazos de Wheein que la rodean.


	9. 9. Turrón [Moonsun]

La pasta blanquecina en las manos de Yong-sun estaba casi lista, solo faltaba añadirle los maníes.

La mujer rubia como los rayos del sol, soltó todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones. Había estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde realizando el turrón navideño que a una Byul-yi de siete meses de embarazo se le antojó. Se lo había pedido a eso de las once de la mañana mientras estaban acostadas la una al lado de la otra, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y con los labios formando un puchero.

— ¡No olvides que esto es tu culpa, Yong! ¡Tu no querías ser la portadora y tuve que hacerlo yo! ¡Así que hazte cargo! —explota Byul cuando Yong se niega e intenta voltearse hacia el lado contrario de la cama.

— ¡Está bien, pero por favor no grites, Byul!

Estuvo cuarenta y cinco minutos buscando el dichoso turrón, cuando no encontró, pensó en hacerlo ella misma así que pasó otra media hora buscando minuciosamente cada ingrediente de la lista que encontró por internet en su móvil.

Se veía sencilla. Por un momento creyó que podía hacerlo y no demoraría más de una hora en prepararlo, pero, era Yong-sun y ella parecía haber nacido con el puto gen de la mala suerte.

Y se demoró cuatro horas en preparar aquello que ahora estaba extendido sobre el mesón. A lo largo de los siete meses que ha cargado con el bebé, Byul le ha dejado cientos de antojos sin tocar porque _te_ _demorabas_ _mucho,_ _Yongkong_ _y terminé comiendo otra cosa._ Esperaba que con este no pasase lo mismo, porque jura y perjura que no volverá a cumplirle ningún puto capricho, sus manos están rojas y arden como el infierno de tanto amasar, tiene parte de la mezcla final regados por su cara y por el cuello.   
Cuando terminó, cuando por fin terminó con el jodido turrón, alza la voz llamando a Byul.

Ella aparece con su cara roja, el cabello revuelto y una de sus manos en su vientre. Cuando Byul vio la masa tenía una expresión compungida.

Oh, maldita sea. Va a decirle que no quiere.

Sin embargo, dos segundos después, su expresión cambia a una sonrisa brillante como las estrellas en las noches.  
Yong-sun pudo respirar.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Yongkong!

Se abrazan. Duele. Porque las manos de Yong duelen, pero de todas formas Yong apretuja más a la mujer en sus brazos.

—Te quiero tanto, Yong. Gracias por todo. Te prometo que en dos meses más, ya no seré tan caprichosa— susurra Byul con la voz cortada.

—También te quiero, Byul.


	10. 10. Fantasma [Hwabyul]

Veía a Moonbyul siempre. A cada momento, en cada segundo y en cada lugar. El fantasma de Moon Byul-yi siempre estaba ahí entre las paredes, entre cada espacio de algún mueble antiguo, en las ventanas, en sus espejos.

Estaba ahí. Y Hyejin sabe que nunca se irá. El sentimiento doloroso, ardiente y inexorable de la culpa que se extiende desde el centro de su pecho hasta la punta de sus extremidades.

Pasó cuando volvían de una cena navideña en la casa de los padres Hyejin. El ambiente se sentía dolorosamente tenso, tanto que le rompía la garganta. Byul aprieta las manos en el volante y se remarcan las líneas de tinta azul y se hinchan, tiene el ceño fruncido, se muerde los labios, en sus ojos se ve claramente el dolor que le causó ver a Hyejin borracha coqueteando con la novia de su hermano.

—Es tu hermano, Hye —murmura con la vista al frente y medio nublada por las lágrimas que empezaban a correr.

—Fue su novia la que comenzó —dice moviendo su mano izquierda de un lado a otro como si no fuese la gran cosa—. Esa tal Yong-sun no es tan heterosexual al parecer.

La risa de Hyejin se siente en el aire del vehículo. No es como las rosas de primavera, que es como la risa de Hye suele sentirse siempre, esta suena rasposa casi como si doliese. Y realmente, duele. Duele como las espinas, como las quemaduras.

Byul-yi siente que los doce años que lleva siendo pareja de Hyejin se fueron a la basura. Fue una leve oportunidad que tuvo de coquetearle a cualquiera y la tomó sin pensarlo, y aunque Byul no quiere pensarlo, cree que no es la primera vez que Hyejin tiene este comportamiento.

— ¡Y TU LE SEGUISTE EL JUEGO! —dice mientras que con una mano golpea el volante y con la otra se limpia las lágrimas.

Ese momento las condena. El auto se desvía, y Byul observa por última vez a Hyejin y su expresión de horror. Chocan contra un árbol que, para mala suerte de ambas, el tronco se encuentra frente a Byul.

Fue una muerte instantánea. Hyejin logra salvarse por los pelos y el accidente le cuesta meses en el hospital viendo casi a diario a su hermano y a la novia de este. La culpa le carcome, pero ella era tan bonita que había sido difícil resistirse a la idea de hablar con ella la noche entera aún cuando _su_ novia estaba a solo un par de metros, y con los meses esa jodida atracción que sintió esa noche de navidad, aumentó.

¿Y como no? si Yong-sun era como el sol. Cálida, brillante y preciosa. Y joder amarla había sido tan fácil tanto como lo había sido para Yong-sun corresponderle.

Ahora está allí, dos años después de la muerte de Byul-yi con Yong ocupando su lugar en el departamento que compartían. Y se siente culpable, sí. Había sido su culpa que Byul desviase su vista del camino, pero joder que no había podido evitarlo.

—Lo siento tanto —susurra—. Nunca fue mi intención.

La figura casi transparentosa de Byul la observa con expresión imperturbable. Con un rictus inamovible, quiere odiar a Hyejin por causar su muerte, pero no puede. Sus ojos negros y preciosos que la miran con tanta culpa y dolor, se lo impiden.

Byul mueve sus labios. Es lo único que hace antes de irse, espera que esta vez sea la última, duele como el infierno ver a Hyejin sonriéndole a Yong-sun, porque su sonrisa es más hermosa de la que le dirigía a ella.

_Lo sé. No fue tu culpa._


	11. 11. Espirítu [Wheesun]

El espíritu navideño de Wheein nunca existió. Le parecía repulsivo como la gente se aglomera en los centros comerciales para comprar algún obsequio que llene el vacío que todo el año han dejado en los corazones de sus hijos, como si aquellas cajas fuesen una disculpa implícita por la falta de cariño por parte de ellos mismos, sus progenitores.

Pura basura, piensa Wheein. Y la multitud, esa que tanto odia, la empuja, la golpea y la insulta llevándola hacia el lado contrario al que desea ir.

Ella maldice de vuelta, golpea y empuja también. Su odio por las fiestas aumenta como un fuego que arde entre sus venas.

Eso, hasta que conoce a Kim Yong-sun. La mujer con el espíritu navideño más grande que pudo conocer.

La fémina desde el uno de noviembre, pensaba en como decorar su hogar, y a mediados del mismo mes ponía en práctica cada idea que había formado en su cabeza durante los días anteriores. También solía realizar actividades cada día de diciembre hasta la noche buena. El viento cinco de diciembre era un día sagrado para ella, nadie podía hacerla enojar o ponerla triste. Ella debía estar feliz para compartir junto a su pequeña y amada familia.

Y al final poco a poco, desde que se hicieron amigas hasta ahora que viven juntas, Yong-sun le contagia todo el espíritu navideño a Wheein.

Ahora no es solo Yong-sun la que se vuelve loca desde el uno de noviembre, también lo hace Wheein. Ahora no es solo Yong-sun quién decora cada rincón del departamento que comparten, también lo hace Wheein. Ahora no es solo Yong-sun la que espera noche buena con actividades desde el uno de diciembre también lo hace Wheein.


	12. 12. Mirra [Wheebyul]

"Si dejas un puñado de mirra junto a tu árbol la noche de navidad, el siguiente año tendrás felicidad en abundancia"

Su madre siempre le ha dicho aquello. En todos los tonos y rictus diferentes, Byul a veces sonríe otras solo se encoge de hombros sin tomarle importancia a las cabalas de su madre. Sin embargo, cuando Byul cumple dieciocho años, Byul lo hace. Está cerca de su madre cuando deposita la mirra en un frasco, ella sonríe y le susurra "-El siguiente será tu año, Byulie, ya verás" Byul niega con la cabeza sin creer demasiado en ello y todo queda allí hasta febrero del año que le sigue.

Byul quiere creer que es casualidad cuando el 13 de febrero de aquel año se topa por primera vez con Wheein.

Está apretando los dientes y maldiciendo a Yong-sun por preferir irse a follar con su novia y dejarla sola en el parque, bueno, no a _follar_ exactamente ya que la novia de Yong era una especie de santa que quería esperar hasta el matrimonio o que llevasen como cinco años, mínimo. Byul solía mofarse de Yong diciéndole que debía dejar a la santa y follar hasta que se le caigan los dedos, la castaña abría sus ojos a todo lo que daban y negaba firmemente con la cabeza diciendo entre tartamudeos que aquello no le importaba tanto que ella amaba a la mujer con la que estaba y esperarla no era algo que le molestase, luego sonreía achicando sus ojos y Byul sentía burbuguear la envidia en su estómago.

Ella nunca se ha enamorado. Y no es por que no lo quisiera, o no creyera en el amor como muchos de los adolescentes con los que ha convivido; sino que ninguna persona ha logrado captar por completo su atención. En un momento de su vida, cuando apenas la conocía creyó que se había enamorado profundamente de Yong-sun, ¿y quién no lo haría? Ella era tan brillante que encandila como el astro rey, sin embargo, nunca sintió el revoloteo de las mariposas calmicas y pacíficas, de las que tanto hablaba su mamá, en su interior. Así que se rindió y nunca volvió a sentir nada mi minímamente parecido. Hasta, claro, que la vio.

Estaba de frente a ella. Con el ceño fruncido, las manos apretando fuertemente el teléfono celular que miraba con furia. Su interior se contrae y el mundo parece romperse bajo sus pies.

— ¿puedo ayudarte? —dice bajito, con el corazón golpando en sus oídos. Es aún más hermosa de cerca que a un par de metros.

La mujer sonríe y mueve la cabeza ligeramente, de abajo hacia arriba, asintiendo. Byul siente que no puede respirar. Su sonrisa es como el viento del otoño.

—Mi amiga me acaba de dejar plantada aquí porque quería presentar a su novia a su familia —espeta sonriendo—. El problema es que no conozco por aquí.

La historia sonaba jodidamente familiar. Así que ella también le sonríe mientras asiente.

—Mi amiga también acaba de dejarme —sonríe. Aunque fugazmente creyó que su sonrisa jamás sería tan bonita como la de la fémina frente suyo.

El trece de febrero, el día en el que conoció a Wheein, fue una fecha que se quedó grabada a fuego en su mente (aún cuando han pasado casi diez años desde aquel día).

Un par de días después, de ese mismo año, ella se encuentra con la mujer a un lado de Hyejin (la novia de Yong-sun y la, también, persona que dejó a Wheein esperando en el parque), ese día supo su nombre. Era igual de precioso que ella.

El año que la conoció transcurre lleno de eventos inesperados que llenan de felicidad la vida de Byul-yi. Entonces, desde aquel momento, hasta ahora, Byul siempre coloca un frasco con mirra junto a su árbol para asegurarse que todo siga siendo tan maravilloso como hasta ese momento.


	13. 13. Nieve [Moonsun]

Si tuviese que elegir un momento exacto en el que su vida dio -entre tantos- un giro significativo como los botones en flor del invierno, fue, cuando Byul-yi llegó con un gato en sus brazos.

Hacía frío. Ella estaba acurrucada cerca del pequeño árbol navideño que habían adquirido, rechina los dientes reclamando algo que suena como a " _esa idiota no llevó nada que le_ _abrigase_ _demasiado, y está empezando a nevar"._

Se levanta mientras continúa refunfuñando contra su pareja de tres años y, apenas, uno viviendo bajo el mismo techo. El frío duele en sus pies y es como el ártico (blanco como la tundra, siente sus articulaciones doler, y el corazón casi se le congela). Lleva sus manos a su espalda en un intento (vano, claro está) de entregarse a si misma un mínimo de calor. Cuando llega hasta la cocina solloza levemente por tener que levantar uno de sus brazos hasta la alacena tomar dos tazas y servir del chocolate -que milagrosamente sigue caliente-.

Es cuando llega Byul.

Tiene los brazos en su pecho y desde donde está puede ver un pequeño bulto que se oculta entre el pequeño hueco de sus pálidas extremidades.

Es un gato, logra notar cuando el bulto vuelve a moverse y soltar un leve quejido. El minino se gana el corazón de Yong-sun inmediatamente.

— ¡Byul-yi! —exclama tomando al felino que tiene un pelaje blanco con un par de manchas castañas y ojos color plata. De cerca, pudo ver la muda súplica en los ojos de ambos—. Se quedará, no te preocupes pero por el amor de Dios Byul-yi ve a ducharte para que entres en calor.

Los ojos de Byul-yi se empequeñecen y arruga la nariz, sonriendo alegremente.

— ¡por cierto! ¡Se llama _Nieve_!


	14. 14. Juguete [Hwabyul]

La vida no había sido justa con ellas. Siempre. Ese jardín (como Byul-yi le gustaba llamar a la vida), siempre tenía excesos de catástrofes climáticas que impedían el florecer de múltiples flores.

Todo empezó cuando se conocieron. Hyejin siempre lo califica como el día en que el infierno se enfrió. Porque para Hyejin haber conocido a Byul-yi fue como enfriar siglos enteros de ardiente pasión reemplazándolo por una fría y pasible tundra.

Para Byul-yi cuando la conoció fue como una aurora boreal. Llena de color. Fue como la única flor que crece en el desierto.

Pero el principio del agonizante dolor que las siguió de cerca fue cuando Byul-yi la besó.

Había sido lento, profundo y doloroso. Porque los padres de ambas eran homófobos y de aquellos religiosos que si algo que hacían contradecía su fe, ellos llenaban su espalda de sangre.

Decírselos fue como caer al vacío. Fue como clavarse una espina al corazón, y literalmente, sentir el ardor del cuero en la piel.

No los habían vuelto a ver, aún cuando habían pasado siete largos años desde entonces (si le preguntan a Byul-yi las cicatrices de aquella tarde de sol aún duelen).

El segundo dolor más agudo por el que pasaron juntas fue el constante rechazo en las calles. Los empujones, los ojos que miran con asco, las palabras venenosas susurradas cerca de ellas y algunos encontrones con personas que pensaban de manera similar a sus padres (si le preguntan a Hyejin estas cicatrices duelen más que las que sus padres les hicieron, porque, esas se vuelven a abrir cuando el sol cae y ellas están solas).

El tercer dolor, que les cierra la garganta y le pican los ojos, sucedió cuando se graduaron de la universidad en la que se conocieron. Allí el rechazo se volvió aún más palpable, porque a donde sea que miren en ningún lugar encuentran a sus progenitores. Si no se tuvieran estarían solas, lo saben y lo transmiten cuando se abrazan y se besan las mejillas.

El cuarto dolor sucedió cuando intentan tener un niño. Hyejin es infértil. Cuando lo sabe llora en los brazos de Byul, esta solo desliza sus dedos en su espalda. Byul no sabe que decir, casi nunca sabe que decir.

Resuelven entre ambas, luego de muchas discusiones, no volver a intentarlo. Hablan vagamente de la adopción pero Hyejin lo descarta porque le duele. Mucho.

El quinto infortunio doloroso, sucede cuando Byul tiene un accidente en el que estuvo a punto de morir.

Hyejin, una navidad mientras pasean por la cuidad, le propone a Byul-yi regalarle juguetes navideños a los niños huérfanos. (Luego del accidente, Hyejin valora mucho más la vida y si está a su alcance para poder hacer felices -al menos mínimamente- a los niños sin hogar)  
  
Byul no tiene que pensarlo. La idea no es descabellada. Tienen el dinero suficiente, su carrera de artistas en ascenso les permite vivir holgadamente. Entonces, sonríe. _Sí,_ dice. Y está hecho.

Desde entonces, año a año (con este son cuatro), cada navidad dejan un saco lleno de juguetes para los niños. Y aquello es como parches para el dolor punzante que sienten en sus corazones.


	15. 15. Elfos [Hwasun]

La esposa de Hyejin, Yong-sun, padece del trastorno disociativo de personalidad. Hyejin es la única, (ni siquiera su madre -quién es el único familiar con el que mantiene contacto-), que puede distinguir fácilmente a cada ser que habita en el cuerpo de su mujer. Cuando lo gente le pregunta cómo suele saberlo ella solo encoge sus hombros y responde que son años de observación y que cada personalidad tiene sus manías. Por ejemplo, esta Yong-sun la original esa que es tan cálida, amable, divertida y tan resplandeciente como el sol en primavera, su manía principal es la forma en la que mueve sus pies al hablar. Esta Ha-neul que es fría, cruel y jodidamente sarcástica como la tundra del ártico, la manía de aquella personalidad es su forma de alzar las cejas. Después esta Suni que es sensual, atrevida, apasionada para hablar de cualquier tema posible y la manía de esta es como mueve las manos de un lado a otro.

Luego, al final, esta la niña. Amable, sonriente, fugaz y brillante para la edad que dice tener (seis, a Hyejin le duele el alma, porque aquella es la edad en que toda su vida se volvió dolor). A ella es la que tiene que convencer todos las navidades que los elfos no viajan con Santa, que no debe dejarles comida porque se pudriría y el hedor no sería agradable para ninguna. Sin embargo ella solo ríe y siempre susurrando le responde que no puede asegurar algo de lo cual no tiene conocimiento, la manía de esta es parlotear rápidamente cuando está nerviosa.

Ella siempre ve a Yang-mi, la niña, mirarla con profunda admiración aún cuando la contradiga. Yong-sun suele decirle que Yang la quiere como una hermana mayor. La que nunca tuvo. Y que hubiese dado lo que fuera por tener porque está segura que ella la hubiese salvado de su padrastro (aquel que le hacía furtivas visitas a su cuarto en las noches y que siempre golpeaba a su mamá).

La niña, suele conservar en su habitación un elfo de peluche que Hyejin le regaló una navidad. Lo cuida como si fuese su mascota y tiene un nombre difícil de pronunciar hasta para la misma Hyejin. Siempre que lo ve, a Hyejin se le hincha el corazón de alegría.

Ama a las cuatro. De distintas maneras, claro está. A Yong-sun la ama como ama el brillo en sus ojos castaños y cuando sabe que es ella con quién está hablando su mundo parece temblar. A Ha-neul la ama como ama la luna porque cree que es igual de fría que la fémina (aún cuando con ella no suele ser tan fría como los polos). A Sumi la ama como ama a las flores que son tan hermosas y delicadas como la misma Ha-neul. Y a Yang-mi la ama como ama a las estrellas, y también, son igual de hermosas que ella.

Entonces, Hyejin convive con las cuatro pero solo besa y tiembla por una sola. Yong-sun. El sol en primavera más hermoso que existe.


	16. 16. Bondad [Wheesa]

Para Hyejin, Wheein era la persona más bondadosa que existía. Wheein era como un ángel. Siempre que daban largos paseos por Seúl ya sea con el encandilante sol de verano, con las flores de privamera, el viento que mueve las amarillas hojas de otoño, o el frío del invierno, ella ofrece su ayuda a personas en situación de calle o animalillos callejeros que suele encontear cerca de grandes basureros (u árboles en caso de gatos).

Ella los lleva a su hogar, los educa, los alimenta y luego, minuciosamente, selecciona al próximo dueño del animal en cuestión. La situación económica de Wheein le permitiría mantener a varios de los animales a los que rescata pero el reducido y las alergías de su novia solo le permitía mantenerlos en un periodo corto. Hyejin, resiente el hecho de no poder ayudarla con sus rescatados, así que planea la sorpresa que le dará durante dos años (para que ningún detalle se escape de su planeación).

Se la da en la navidad del 2000. Están abriendo los regalos que llegan desde algunos compañeros de trabajo, amigos que han ido llevando a sus vidas, familia y sus vecinas Byul-yi y Yong-sun. Cuando llega el momento de abrirlo, Hyejin escucha resonar los latidos frenéticos en su oído, Wheein termina de rasgar el papel mira interrogante las llaves que vienen en una elegante cajita.

Hyejin sonríe tímidamente. Y explica que encontró un sitio abandonado con una pequeña casa a un precio accesible, la arregló, decoró y agrandó lo suficiente para que pudiese ser utilizada como refugio de animales o personas sin un techo donde vivir. (Aunque Hyejin dice que el último año ha estado trabajando en un hogar de ancianos que presta servicios como refugio para aquellas personas, susurrando agrega también que Wheein puede hacerse cargo de los animales mientras ella se encarga de las personas) Ella le cuenta que dicho lugar tiene por nombre _White wind_ porque Wheein es como el viento que menea sus cabellos en otoño, y tan pura y blanca como las perlas.

Entonces, llorando con las llaves fuertemente apretadas en su pecho Wheein cree que la persona más bondadosa que existe es Hyejin.


	17. 17. Cena [Hwabyul]

El 22 de diciembre era un día especial por partida doble. Primero, su novia Byul-yi cumplía años y segundo, estaban de aniversario.

Prepara un montón de platos distintos, el estrés de realizar todo a la perfección la dejó en estado catatónico durante varios minutos (horas, en realidad) y cuando pudo al menos ser consciente de lo que hacía lleva tres preparaciones diferentes y una variedad de tres postres también. Suspira. Y lleva cada pocillo de comida hacia la mesa principal, e intenta no pensar demasiado en lo que celebran porque la tierra tiembla bajo sus pies cuando lo hace.

Pega un pequeño salto en su lugar cuando oye el picaporte de la puerta de entrada girarse. Puede oír su corazón latiendo a una velocidad indescriptible y su respiración se corta.

 _Lo va a odiar,_ piensa Hyejin. Toma aire y lo suelta repetidamente como un pez fuera del agua, retrocede y reza porque la tierra la trague por muy infantil que suene.

La melodiosa voz de Byul-yi tarda en llegar a sus oídos. Pero cuando lo hace siente que todo vuelve a su lugar.

\- ¿Que es todo esto, Hyejin? ¡se ve delicioso! ¡apresurate o me lo comeré todo sin ti!


	18. 18. Cascanueces [Hwasun]

Desde niña, Yong-sun había amado con cada fibra de su cuerpo las pequeñas figuras con forma de soldados vestidos de color sangre. En su habitación de infancia tenía una basta colección de cascanueces de todos tamaños, formas y a algunas veces, colores.

Cuando, en su adolescencia, habían cambiado de hogar hubo muchos de ellos que dejó atrás, puesto que la habitación destinada para ella era casi la mitad de pequeña que la anterior. Yong-sun recuerda llorar en el hombro de su madre por la repentina perdida, ella le consoló (naturalmente) y le susurró palabras de aliento que calentaron su corazón como el sol en el día más caluroso del verano.

Fue al año siguiente de la mudanza cuando la conoció. Ella era más baja que ella por algunos centímetros, una cara morena, redonda con ojos atigrados y tan oscuros como el carbón, sus ojos brillan con la melancolía infinita de una noche de luna nueva.

Ella le murmura de todos los temas que a la corta edad de quince años puede saber. La mujer, que en uno de los tantos días en los que se sienta a su lado en el parque le dice, se llama Hyejin casi nunca responde y la mira con débiles sonrisas pintadas en su cara.

Yong-sun se enamora de ella entre los leves murmullos del viento de la primavera, sus cándidas sonrisas que hacen que el mundo de Yong tiemble bajo sus pies y ese día en pleno invierno cuando la morena zurda de Hyejin le extiende un cascanueces que, apenas lo vio en el aparador de una tienda que ya no recuerda, pensó en ella.

La primera vez que se besan ocurre cuando tienen dieciocho años y Yong se muda de cuidad por segunda vez. Lloran. Hyejin nunca lo ha expresado en palabras antes pero ama a Yong-sun como nunca había amado a nadie, incluso la ama en ese momento cuando su piel se vuelve rojiza y boquea por el llanto.

Entonces, es ella quién toma el rostro de Yong-sun en sus manos y bromea " _-mira, Sunnie estoy sosteniendo el mundo entre mis manos"._ Y la besa. Yong-sun cree que se siente como la suave brisa marina.

No vuelven a verse, al menos no, hasta que ella cumple los veinticinco. Y a Yong el único recuerdo que le queda -hasta ese momento- de su amor de juventud es un cascanueces desgastado por el pasar del tiempo.

Cuando se reencuentran es cuando su agencia les asigna a sus respectivas compañeras de banda, y allí está Hyejin con sus ojos oscuros como las noches de luna nueva y también está ahí aquella sensación del mjndo entero temblando bajo sus pies.

Y no importa quién la rodea, ella inmediatamente después de verla corre la abraza y le susurra que la ama tal y como la amaba cuando tenía dieciseis años.


	19. 19. Cotillón [Moonsun]

Byul-yi observaba minuciosamente cada escaparate de las tiendas buscando el mejor cotillón para aquel día, era su aniversario con Yong-sun, y para ella era casi un milagro que hayan llegado hasta donde estaban. Byul suelta el aire que mantenía retenido en sus pulmones cuando ve un pequeño tubo que por fuera tenía casi todos los colores favoritos de Yong.

En el poco espacio del lugar había bastante gente así que, se quitó su abrigo durante unos minutos, se demoró más de media hora en poder acercarse al mesón donde podía pagar. Al llegar por el rabillo del ojo puede notar un retrato pequeño y una vela frente a él, se mordió el labio intentando no preguntar nada que no fuese de su incumbencia.

Salió a los pocos minutos. Y se dirigió al otro extremo de la cuidad, como la misma era muy pequeña no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Allí empujó la chirriante puertesilla, y caminó por el sendero hasta el lugar en dónde estaba Yong.

Cuando llegó a la tumba, tuvo que respirar profundamente para no desmoronarse como lo hace cada vez que la visita.

—Ha pasado —murmura casi entre lágrimas, acerca su brazo hasta sus ojos y duele. Duele casi tanto como el día en que murió y se enteró por una voz tan fría como el ártico que le susurró su deceso al otro lado de la línea—... un tiempo desde la última vez que vine, ¿sabes? si estuvieses aquí hoy sería nuestro aniversario.

No obtiene respuesta más que el leve viento que se eleva tras de sí. Resopla, y vuelve a doler. Yong-sun no podía haber muerto (habían pasado más de seis meses y ella aún se encuentra catatónica creyendo firmemente que ella, la que estaba en esa tumba no era Yong-sun, y que su sol volvería cualquiera de esos días) sin ella ahí es como si al mundo le hubiesen arrebatado el sol. Sin Yong todo es oscuro, doloroso y horrible.

Se arrodilla y desliza sus dedos por el mármol de la tumba de su (ex)novia. Luego se abraza a si misma y comienzan los espasmos que le preceden al llanto. Cuando las primeras lágrimas caen desde sus ojos siente el leve apretón de unas manos en su hombro y cuando voltea para observar quién está ahí; no ve a nadie.

Cuando vuelve la vista al frente, siente nuevamente el calor del tacto de la rugosa mano. Cree que es Yong. Y en un débil murmullo le pide por favor que no se valla.

—No te vuelvas a ir, Yong. Por favor.


	20. 20. Aguinaldo [Wheesun]

El día había llegado. Su paga extra estaba al fin en sus manos. Wheein suspira, y se guarda el cheque en un bolsillo, normalmente tenía ingresos suficientes para consentir a su pareja lo más que pudiese, a veces la lleva a cenar a lugares lujosos, otras aparece de repente por entre los ligeros rincones de su hogar con algún regalo o traía algo para comer en la cena. La mayor parte del tiempo Yong-sun sonríe de manera tan resplandeciente que cree que toca el sol con sus manos. Otras veces su sonrisa es tan dolorosamente hermosa como el atardecer en la costa marina, este año (en cambio) había sido ajustado para sus bolsillos.

Y Solar -como suele llamarla- ya no sonríe tanto como antes. Ahora observa grandes libros de cuentas mordiéndose el labio a cada momento que sus ojos se encuentran. Ella duele como duelen las cuentas a final del mes cuando no queda que comer y Wheein también duele tanto como el hambruna de aquellos días.

Sin embargo, ahí está con el porcentaje de sueldo que puede ayudar al menos, a que a Solar le devuelva el color en las mejillas y las sonrisas como soles en verano.


	21. 21. Trineo [Wheebyul]

Desde siempre (o desde que puede recordar, al menos), en el centro comercial ubicado justo en el centro del pequeño pueblo en el que vivía, durante diciembre colocan un trineo de madera bajo un gran y frondoso árbol. Byul todos los años toma una foto montando el trineo y con la misma sonrisa a medida que crece.

Conoce a Wheein cuando tiene trece años y está bajando del trineo (por que su mamá, distraída como de costumbre, segundos antes le había indicado bajar de ahí) y se tropieza con una niña de castaños cabellos que corre emocionada hacia la estructura de madera. Ambas gritan, se culpan y luego, cuando ambas madres están a punto de intervenir, se ríen y señalan alguna que otra cosa del rostro contrario de manera burlona.

Después de un par de días, ellas se encuentran en la calle con sus madres tomando fuertemente sus manos. Ellas se sonríen y se preguntan sus nombres y el sector en el que habita cada una, para su sorpresa, vivían más cerca de lo que pensaban. Y, entonces, prometen verse cada día.

Lo hacen, hasta que cumplen dieciocho años y entran en aquella etapa en que los sentimientos corren por sus venas con la intensidad de un fuego ardiente.

Entonces, aquel año donde el último pétalo de la adolescencia está por caer, la foto anual de Byul-yi en el trineo del centro comercial, muestra a Byul besándose con Wheein.


	22. 22. Pesebre [Wheesun]

Yong-sun está ahí, a un lado del árbol navideño abrazada fuertemente a sus rodillas observando los cimientos de su (recién) finalizada relación y las figurillas de porcelana que conformaban el pesebre, que había comprado solo un par de días atrás, que ella había destruido en un ataque de rabia que le dio, justo después de que Wheein (su, ahora, ex pareja) se haya ido con dos maletas tamaño medio, una en cada mano.

Su relación con Wheein había durado diez años y desde hace dos, todo estaba al revés. Habían escapadas nocturnas mientras Yong-sun estaba intentando dormir a su lado, pasó de ser dulce a tratar a Yong una forma aún más fría que los extremos del planeta, otras veces pasaba de Yong como si no estuviese allí, habían gritos siempre de parte de Wheein y esos días Yong no podía dormir en toda la noche. Entonces pasó, lo que Yong temía aquellas noches en vela con las luciérnagas afuera de su ventana picando las flores del jardín. Ella llegó aquel día con el ceño fruncido y balbuceando cosas que la mujer de ojos castaños no entiende.

No al menos hasta que la ve aparecer nuevamente con las maletas color pastel en sus manos diciéndole que se iba con Byul-yi. Yong abre los ojos de par en par, sus ojos, anteriormente brillantes igual que el mismo sol, se tiñen de melancolía y siente en su garganta el sabor entremezclado del dolor y la amargura.

Quiere odiarla. Quiere destruirla como su corazón se destruye cuando la ve descender con sus valijas, pero no puede porqué en su interior aún se remece con solo tenerla a un par de metros (aún cuando parezca tan distante como el viento en temporada de verano).

Y ahora, sigue ahí sin moverse del lado del árbol. Sintiendo un leve picor bajo sus pies, y rasgando sus brazos con dolor.

Cuando se levanta se promete a si misma que la olvidará, aún cuando el retumbar de su órgano vital se siente más lento desde que no está.


	23. 23. Renos [Wheesa]

El animal favorito de Hyejin eran los renos. Creía, desde siempre, que eran de lo más majestuoso que pisaba la tierra con sus enormes astas.

Conoció a Wheein en la secundaria con dieciséis años de edad, entre los leves susurros de los pasillos, el sonido elevado de la campana y los alocados alumnos que movían sus ojos de un lado a otro buscando a sus amigos. Lo primero que pensó de ella fue, que era como los renos. Majestuosa no podía decir nada más. Era como el murmullo del viento entre los rincones de los rosales, también. Era como mirar desde cerca el más estrellado de los cielos. Brillante y precioso.

Wheein nunca le habla. Suele sentarse en el aula, a varios metros lejos de ella y Hyejin solo puede observar su espalda y de vez en cuando sus mejillas teñidas de un leve carmesí producto de las ahogadas risas que da junto a la mujer que suele estar a su lado (Yong-sun, recuerda que se llama, y Hyejin cree que a cada momento que ella sonríe es como tener al astro rey a solo un par de metros). Wheein, tampoco voltea a verla. Hyejin es algo así como una nerd que pocos toman atención y Wheein es parte de las muchas personas que suelen pasar de ella como si fuese invisible.

Es un día común de primavera cuando Wheein, como el viento y los renos ella le sonríe. Hyejin siente su corazón estrujarse y doler entre sus paredes, torpemente devuelve el saludo y luego, día tras día ellas se sonríen, mueven sus cabezas y sus labios articulando algunas palabras corteses.

Transcurren los años, (cinco para ser exactos), tan rápido como las hojas en otoño. Ellas mantienen contacto después de que concluyen la secundaria. Y Hyejin intenta varias veces poner en palabras lo que siente por Wheein. Cuando por fin lo hace, todo fue como el mundo sobre sus hombros, pesado y doloroso.

Sin embargo, Wheein la sorprende sonriéndole tal y como lo hago aquella primera vez, cuando el mundo de Hyejin tembló y su corazón se sentía doler, entonces se acerca, toma su rostro entre sus manos, y la besa.

Y todo parece encajar. Como si Wheein fuese la última pieza de algún rompecabezas particularmente difícil.


	24. Chapter 24

Para Yong-sun la suave y (la mayoría de las veces) lenta melodía de los villancicos era la mayor expresión de paz en las fiestas. Cada nota solía recordarle algún suceso que cosquilleaba su estómago con la más pura alegría.

El suceso más alegre, lleno de notas parecido a las flores de su jardín y a los lentos villancicos fue conocer a Hyejin. Ella era una mujer callada, con ojos atrigrados llenos de dolor tan oscuros como las noches en ausencia de estrellas, labios gruesos tan rojos como la sangre que recorre el cuerpo de Yong-sun y se mantiene en sus mejillas cuando está frente suyo, tiene la piel morena como los campos de trigo en primavera. La joven Yong-sun de catorce años (recién cumplidos) cree que es la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Yong-sun, luego la observa demasiado. Descubre que tiene la manía de morderse el labio cuando está nerviosa, cuando sabe alguna pregunta que realiza el profesor le tiemblan los brazos poco antes de elevarlos para pedir la palabra, solo habla con tonos bajos con quién no tiene la confianza suficiente, cuando está emocionada mueve los brazos de un lado al otro, cuando está triste sus ojos oscuros pierden un poco el brillo que normalmente posee, cuando está contenta se forman unos bonitos holluelos en sus mejillas (el más acentuado es el de la mejilla izquierda), cuando está molesta arruga la nariz y estrecha -un poco- sus atigrados ojos.

Ellas rara vez hablan, porque su círculo no suele coincidir. Y, aunque Yong-sun intenta cambiar aquello nunca puede, siempre se ahoga con sus propias palabras. Hyejin sonríe afable y se marcha. Aquello se mantiene, y en conjunto a su indecisión, las estaciones cambian.

Las cosas toman un rumbo distinto cuando es pleno invierno y ambas conocen a Byul-yi, una chica alegre pero sin ningún tacto al momento de hablar con alguien.

Yong-sun, recuerda el día exacto en el que Byul dijo " —Dejen la mierda a un lado ustedes dos y digan que se gustan de una vez". Para muchos la historia termina en un par de sonrojos y alguna mirada afilada diciendo que no es cierto. Aquí, la historia empezó con dos sonrojos y el único momento de valentía de Yong-sun diciendo de la forma más clara que podía que Hyejin le gusta porque es como leves notas de villancicos.


End file.
